The Forbidden Truth OC story
by AskingSabrinaBreathless
Summary: Elizabeth may calmer is a senior in high school, or atleast she was going to be untill she cross paths with a young handsome vampire Dimitri. Elizabeth will have to choose between her father who doesnt give a shit, and and a chance to be free..and safe.. safe? with her new demonic powers she was born with ..but had no clue she had them untill she met Dimitri. MY OC STORY!
1. Chapter 1: Troubles begin

Chapter 1 Troubles Begin

Today Is the 3rd day into summer break , and its very warm out side, i have only 4 months untill im a senior in high school! I am not fond of school , but i put up with it and do my work, and try my best to pass school anyway.

My name is Elizabeth May Calmer. I hate using my last name, only because its my dads last name! I hate my father David Calmer He is a Drugatic , Alcoholic, and he doesnt give a shit about me. But David is all i have left , my mother Mia Rin Amour , my younger brother Grubb's(Grubitsch) and my stepfather ( i wish he was my dad, and still alive) Bradley Amour (Amour is French for "Love") They all died in a car accident so now im left with my father who would trade me for a 6-pack of beer if He could. If you dont believe that , then ponder this... About 2 years ago i was driving to the store for my dad, and i was in a hit and run accident, i was Hospitalized for about 2 months, David didn't visit me or, call me the whole time , and when i came home he ignored me , didnt ask how i was, and then he made me clean the whole house(He had parties with Druggies while i was in the hospital , there were beer bottles, and little baggies every where!) Im so tierd of this crap, I could have died and he would just throw another party!

"David im going for a walk..." i yelled."Sure you are , take your time..all the time the longer i dont have to look at your face. The better!" he yelled back. "fuck you" i yelled back and packed a bag and left.

~Later on that night i have been walking through the woods for the past 4 hours ,its about 1am by now. In the middle of a circle of trees, i sat down and went through my bag which had 2 Pair of clothes, and $1,400. so if i need to stay at a motel or something , because i do NOT plan on returning back to that hell hole i used to call home!

I laid down facing the ceiling of the woods, in the circle of trees right in the middle at the top , you could just see a small whole that leads to the sky.

I was enjoying myself for once , it was quiet , the wheather was perfect... or i just felt at ease with myself for once. I was half asleep when i heard some leaves crack, and branches brake.."WHO'S THERE" i screatched.

no anwser...3 long quiet mintues past .. finally...

"Dont Be alarmed, but theres 'creatures' following you, and its not me"

The Deep voiced stranger said.

"Creatures..not you...WTF..." i thought to myself

"Show your self.." i Asked my voice stern, showing that i was not scared.

"Well arent you bossy" I said with a sounded like grin on his face.

The Stranger walked out of the shadow's ...

He was Handsome, Tall, Had Black Hair, with natrual purpal tips,Spider bite pericings, and fresh scars on his face.

"What happened to your face?" i asked worried and tryed to be nice as i could by saying it.

"Oh arent you Polite" he giggled

"I ran into those ' creatures' i said were following you, i have been trying to protect you, as best as i could..time is running out..."

"Elizabeth May Calmer" He said his voice straight now.

"How do..you know my name ...tell me how now! and tell me whom you are?" i yelled

"Okay ,calm your self, My name is Dimitri Vur Hourson ,try not to be too loud there near" he spoke soflty

"WHO ...who is folling us?" i asked. shakiy

"THE VAMPENEZE" he stated , with a serious face, staing at me in the eye's to show he wasnt Bluffing.

"I believe you, i think i 'Stumbled upon' these a while ago , when i was reading a book about vampires- and demons- and other creatures of the night. i heard they are Cuzzins of Vampires, but they kill humans when they feed, and they are pure evil." i stated showing my bravery and courisity.

"Now i know why they are after you , your a courious one arnt you?, Your a Alchemist..." He said with shock, at his own discovery .

" How did you.." i was stoped by a Thud..someone was ontop of us..in the tree's.

"Gandorn" Dimitri said sternly.

"Dimitri Vur Hourson nice to run into you" Gandorn smirked.

"What are you doing here? Dimitri Asked.

"For the Girl , now hand the Wench over now!".Gandorn snapped.

"For what .,why do you want me .? what did i do?" i snapped back.

"You have Pure blood...that I want!" he snapped back. Then he dodged at me with great speed, so fast i couldnt keep eye with him , and he ramed into my Rib cage , knowking me down with one hard blow!

"URG" i yelleped with pain.

Before i knew it Dimitri was on top of Gandorn, had him pinned to the cold hard floor , while i was trying to catch the breath , that Gandorn had knocked out of me ..

Dimirti was beating Gandorn's face in.. i didnt know Dimitri had great power.. but thinking back ..he knew my name...He knew about the Vampaneze as i did. he had great power...Dimitri was a VAMPIRE. I know hes not Vampaneze ..he was fighting one for me ...or was he wanting me to himself?


	2. Chapter 2:The Battle Begin's

**Chapter 2...The Battle Begin's**

Before i knew it , i bit the tip of my finger so it would draw blood. and it did , as i intended. i drew a circle on my palm with a 2 triangles and 5 distinctve symbols of its 'User'...im going to use alchemiy. to 'Try' to defete Gandorn.

"Pal-in-dur-sem-kai-em" i whisperd as i sleped my pams into each other , MY HAND WAS GLOWING PURPLE NOW.i grinned then slapped my hand onto Gandorn's head.

"Dimitri hold em still" i Ordered.

"M-Kay" he nodded

Dimtri was holding Gandorn as still as he could . Gandorn knew what was coming and was trying to excape.

While my hands were still glowing ,and on Gandorns head i Spoke the spell of 'Death'.

"Mi-Fu-Dei-amel-" i whispered ...not even 2 seconds past and ...

"AHHHHUUURRGGGGGGAHHH" Gandorn yelled.

Then ...His head Blew up...

Dimitri jumped back ,grabbing me away from the exsplosion.

"Did i just ..." i grinded.

"Great job" He said , panting

"Are you Okay?" i asked , noticing his uneven breathing.

"Yeah he was a strong fella , wasnt the first time i ran into him though" he stated.

"Oh okay, what do 'we' do now?" i asked, trying to get the image of what just happened out of my head.

"Off to Vampire Mountain, your only safe spot." He stated.

"Okay"i nodded wanting to go anywhere but here, and back 'home'.

"Hopp on my back , we will flit" he said tunred around so i could jump on his back.

"Uh-okay." i sad then hopped on his back .

"Deep breath , then hold it" he said

So i did as comanded.

He started running normaly, then ran faster

we were off in seconds and came up to this old Hudge mountain.

...

(at Vampire Montain School 2 days in)

The free time was extra awesome , i don't know exactly why i enjoyed being alone , since Dimitri was at meetings everyday and night, he said i can do what ever, i just cant leave the mountain. but i alwasy had this feeling that i was being watched or followed? but i did , i always felt like there was eyes buring on the back of my head ...

I have been thinking about my Alchemy latley.. because all i know is that im an Alchemist. i can make, destroy ,and maufacture the earth and all living creatures in it, or in life to be there is always a twit in Alchemy, and the fate with the user. When your an Alchemist , Equivalent Exchange is a big thing. Equivalent Exchange is mostly setting that One must sacrifice one for another. one thing i do not approve of , i wish there was a way i could move around that rule! but i can't. I dont even want to be an Alchemist! I want to be a Vampire...


	3. Chapter 3:The Truth Spills

_**Chapter 3 The Truth Spills..**_

Okay it has been almost a full month, since i left my 'Dad' i have been 'hanging' with a Vampire Teen , who is totaly Sexy! i have been hiding in my 'room' that i was assigned to ever since i got to vampire mountain. my room is Right next to Dimitir's , Dimitri is a Vampire Prince. and has the biggest room in the mountain(other than the battle feild , kitchen ..ect.).

Also i have been studying the Vampire ways of life, and there History and all in this really big library all about them.. in the 'doungen' of the mountain. The libary has every vampire that has ever been blooded , even the very first vampire. All the Princes.. I found out there have only been about 10 princes...ever. and i also found out Dimitri is 5,000 years old and is the 6th Prince. after i shut that book and put it back on hthe shelf ..i walked over to the Princeses, in the E's. i found 2 Elizabeth's One was Elizabeth Lin Carter, and the other was ...Elizabeth May Calmer... i dropped the book. "Imma what?" i screatched. then i heard someone behind me. "...Im sorry Elizabeth i should have told you sooner" Dimitri Appoligized.

" IS THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME AND GOT ME ? BECASUE IM A FUCKING PRINCESS.?" I yelled. "Im sorry , calm down , and no. i needed to tell you before you got into danger . you cant die, you are the only princess alive . your Great, great, great,great,great,great grandfather Christopher Benjemin Calmer was a very powerful ruller..."

...

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" I heard Dimitri say , loud enough to wake me from my 2 day slumber.

"Yes Dimitri , is there a reason for you waking me?" i asked in a very tierd tone..

"Sorry to bother you, but next time i think you should sleep in between studying". He said as he walked in. I had been studying about the culture of vampires , and my past , and all the rules. in the library for two days without sleeping, eating , or anything. my stomach hurts so bad from not eating.

My stomach felt like it was yelling at me.

"Maybe you should eat something" he stated in concern. "maybe i will, maybe i..." i was cut off by an unbareibal pain in my stomach, i fell to the floor holding my stomach, yelping and gasping for air.

"LIZZY!" Dimitri yelped in concern as he ran over to me.

"I..im okay" i gasped. " thets go get some food in you!" he said, almost demanding.

"Will you go out to dinner with me?" He asked, blushing.

"are you asking me out on a... Date?" i asked blushing back, in a mocking tone.

"Y...a...Yes., yes i am ...will you?" he asked crocking, trying to sound manly, which was hard for him right now, he was going throuhg a LATE puberty.

"Well then... i shall except" i blushed, standing up with his help.

"Good, shall we go now " he said, standing up. He gently put his hand in mine. i looked up and he was blushing, but then he breathed deeptly and the reddness in his checks dissapeard... i kept looking up at his face, he is very...VERY tall, he is 7ft 6". im only about maybe... not even only about 5 ft '5' , very short compared to him. I was staring up at him..i guess to long that he i guess...saw me.

"May i help you" he looked down and giggled...Than at that moment ...our eyes met, and for the first time i fell deep into his eyes..also i fell deep in love. With a vampire prince..."Nu...sorry" i blushed and looked down , my face was flushed . i notcied that we were holding hands.

As we were walking down the hall ...HOLDING HANDS.. i had a bunch of girls give me dirty looks , from vampire girls that are in love with Dimirti. As i went to go sit down half way from sitting in a chair, a girl Flitted over and moved my seat when i went to sit down, then i almost fell , but dimitri caught me ...

My eyes were watering from humilation, and also from being bullyed (i had enought from when i was a kid)... I dont want to be Bullyed all over again, i mean i left my dads house , and school so all this would end, then i join vampires then all this happenens again...Flashbacks of the past started Running through my head , everything was getting worse as the moment went on, seems like minutes past when only a second past, and before i knew it i had started crying my eyes out. "Elizabeth are you okay?" Dimitri asked. "Im...just...i...want...to... ..into...the ...room" i sniffed. At that moment Dimitri picked me up and flitted me into His room, and shut and locked the door behind him and layed me gently on the bed.

"Now , whats wrong?" Dimitri asked. "Im...just...i ..was bullyed to much as a child i thought i just got over it! PLease , i dont want it coming back ,i cant...i just...cant take it!" i cried, and curled up into a ball and started crying. Then Dimitri sat next to me and hugged me. "Its okay, i will never let that happen to you again..just calm down" He gently calmed me down. "Im sorry..." i cried. "I just...i ...i really...I..." i was stopped by Dimitri's lips against mine.

I moaned when he nudged his head towards me while kissing. which made me blush.I started pulling away, before i knew it i was pushing towards him, and he was doing the same.i was sinking into his kisses deeper and deeper every second...

I pulled away...looking at his gorgous face. "Sorry Love...Its too soon to go to far..." i blushed deeply..

"I understand" He blushed Thinking the same as I.

"Dimitri..?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Yes Lizzy?" He asked looking worried.

"...I love you" I blushed.

"I love you too" He grinned,then leaned in a gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Life is getting better...and better...

Now..all i need to do is get rid of David...

i smiled at that thought...

-The days are getting shorter , the time me and Dimitri have spent togethe have been cut off. its upsetting.

He has been being called to meetings every day, and i have been on bed rest do to this stpid illness i caught from being exsposed to vampire venom ansd gas for so long. Its like the stomic virus times 10, most painful thing i have been though physicly,nothing can match my mental pain...nothing.

Lying there in pain..evey second my stomic clenches..and vomit exscapes my mouth, wanting nothing more than Dimitri's company.

I hate the smell of vomit. I' d rather smell dog shit. Right now all i want is to eat. I'm so hungry but i can not keep anything down, so i just stoped trying.

I was trying to get to sleep, when i felt a sharp pain in my neck, then i noticed that someone was drinking my blood, and apprently it was alot. Because im getting dizzy, my head is starting to feel like its a million pounds, when i suddenly lost it and scretched..then fainted...or died, i didnt know. Untill i was awoken by someone sticken needles into mmy arms pumping blood into my veins, i opened my eye's to no one other than Dimitri, His eyes were watery and red.

"Elizabeth!" He scretched.

"Y..e..s... my...love." i was able to croak out.

all he did was continue on changing the blood bags.

"Do you know what happened Love?" He seemed determined to find out who did this to me..which was surprissing, last time i was under care...the only person i knew wanted me dead.

"Someone..came in when i was going to sleep...and bit me..i started feeling dizzy,and empty..then i thought i was gone" I said, now able to talk, feeling better, and better everytime they pumped more blood into me.

"Babe..do you know who did it?" He asked..still Diterminded.

"No..i didnt see..well im sick..so wouldnt they be infected too? i mean...it has to do with my blood cells." i asked.

He looked speachless and stupid for not knowing.

"Im going to stay with you for the night...and i want to get some food into you, thankfully most of your illness was sucked out...and put into the dumbass who drank from you. So you should gradually be getting better..My O positive Friend" He smiled at the end of his sentence.

"Okay..yeah..can the food be now?" i laughed. Right after i finshed he left the room and returned with a whole chicken and potatoe dinner..which i finsihed before he could even put it on the table next to me.

"Hungry Much" he said as he went to take my plate. So i growled at him playfully, than he laughed than made a kitty noise.i couldnt do anything alse but giggle in a fangirl way..God i Love him so much!


	4. Chapter 4: Guilty

**Chapter 4 Guilty**

So after 4 days ...we found out who drank from me...The same Bitch that pulled the chair out from underneath of me. She got really sick with what i had while i was attacked. She is now sentensed to death. Which right now she would enjoy becasue thats what she already feels like.

- I feel alot better, most of the symthoms have gone away, my stomic is settling. Also that bitch was locked in the dongeon for he rest of her 2 weeks.

and get this, i didnt know there was a dungeon! you learn so many things when your almost killed..or murded. alwell what is done is done , i was kind of exspecting this from a vampire, and its my fault for being in a vampire school for the 'Talented" Yeah talented in drink ya'll's blood!

Me and Dimitri have been getting closser and closer , im afraid to find out what will happen, i mean i want something more emotinal, (oh yeah ..more emotinal than a vamp boyfriend . ) I was leaning on the balcony railing outside my bedroom, when i felt these warm (with a cold tint , but warm to me ) hands go around my waist , and hug my from behind. Oh my sooo adorible , i could not believe my life is now this great , terrific, and just stunning..Do i deserve it ?

"Dimitri?" i asked in the softest voice i could. "Yes Mi Love ?" He answered in a calming voice. "Do you really love me? .. like Love, Love me?" i asked trying to get my point to him.

"Yes, of course i why would you think i didnt ? i love you, your my first true love i have had in a long time, well ever! " He anwsered ...i knew ..just knew ,well hell KNOW he loves me, i have never felt this loved in my life!

At that moment i felt tears rolling down my face, at the feeling of love, he twirled me around , grabbing my waist , kissing me , and sending me into a deep deep surrender. He then slowly picked me up, at that moment my legs instictivly wraped around his legs, and keptmyself from hitting my tounge against his fangs. He than did something i wanted! but was deeply afraid of. He gently laid me on the bed ,are lips were still locked , in an never ending connection.

He moved so slowly, and put so much passion into what he did. Everything he wore was soon removed and he was slowly moving next to me. He pulled me into his arms and started rubbing everwhere on my body. I could feel his un-dyeing love and protection for me. He kissed me softly on the lips and we pulled each other more closly together. He trailed his kisses down my neck and in between my chest. He soon moved and started playing with one of my breast and licking the other one. I moaned lightly in pleasure and he smirked a little and continued to pleasure me. After about ten minutes he moved back up and kissed my lips again. He licked my bottem lip asking for entrance, and i granted it. We explored every inch of each others mouth and sooon broke apart for air. "Are you nervous?" He asked in a sexy, but concered tone. I know he wasen't afraid of what might happen, he was only concered for my safety. "A little, but i know for a fact that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I'll be ok." I assured him. He knodded and put his arms in between my shoulder blades under my back and held me close. "Are you sure your ready?" He asked one last time. "I'm sure, its with the person that i love, i could never be so sure about anything in my life." I say. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I flinched alittle when he entered me, but i adjusted and lossend up after a few seconds. He started moving slowly pulling out and thrushing back in gentaly. The pain soon went away and turned into full pleasure. I moaned his name and he moaned mine. The paced started to speed up, and our bond with each other grew. I knew that i would be connected with him forever. We reached the climax and his sweaty body gentaly fell on mine. We kissed passinately one last time and he laid down next to me and pulled me in close to him. "Did i hurt you at all?" He asked. "No, it was amazing." I say. "I love you with all my heart and soul. I never want to lose you. You are my only love." He said in a sweet pasionate tone. "I love you to. I swaer to you i will never leave you. Just promis the same for me." I say starting to fall asleep. "I promis. Lets get some rest." He said and kissed me lightly on the fourhead. Then, with me in his arms, and my head on his chest, the sounds of his steady beating heart soothed me to sleep.


End file.
